What's wrong with Furinkan?
by Lootrock
Summary: Ranma was getting a little suspicious in why the school is closed, he, Akane and Ukyo decided to check out on this, making sure that they're not missing a thing.


The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the sole creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. 

--------------------------------------------- 

Burning Rave 

Chapter 1: Furinkan Prison? 

by NRBH 

---------------------------------------------   
  
"Ranma! Hurry up or we'll be late for school. No offense or anything, but I don't want to end up holding two pails of water" Akane growled.   
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ranma Saotome yelled. He took his lunchbox (which was empty) and rushed to Akane Tendo who is waiting at the gate. As they did their daily routine of running to school, Ranma sensed something really awkward, something is wrong. He looked around, awaiting a sign, any sign. He didn't realise he stopped running on the breadth of the long twining fence until Akane called out to him.   
  
"What the hell are you doing there! Get your butt here and start running, we haven't yet deal with Kuno and the big population of boys, not like I need your help anyway, but I thought you would like a workout" Akane shouted.   
  
"Okay! Okay! Uncute tomboy, when will she stop whining!" Ranma muttered, it was lucky enough Akane didn't hear him, she could have beaten him into a pulp or kicked the fence causing Ranma to lose balance and fall into the drainage ditch.   
  
Ranma began to fix a serious face, something is wrong. First, the sky is clouded today and not a single "patch" of blue sky could be seen. Second, the local well was out of water, not like it was used a lot, but usually there is at least a little water. And thirdly the strange and awful feeling each time he feels everytime he stop running and turn around to see absolutely nothing, well, maybe except Akane, trying to catch up with him. Ranma sighed and continued running.   
  
When both of them reached Furinkan High, they were glad to know they were not late, well, they were, but so were the rest of the students. Every student was assembling at the school gate. Ranma and Akane met Hiroshi and Daisuke and asked them what was happening.   
  
"Err, how would I know, the crazy headmaster wil surely tell you everything, why don't you force him, Ranma?" Daisuke said as he raised his shoulders. "No need" Hiroshi pointed to the headmaster who was carrying a megaphone on his hands. "Shea, now he's gonna explain us some crap" Ranma said, disgusted.   
  
"My students! I am sorry to announce school is going to be closed" as he said that, headmaster Kuno eyed the students, who were hiding their happy faces, and then he continued, "The school will be closed since there were very strange happenings the past few days and the Town Council decided to close it. My, my, so sad isn't it?"   
  
"Alright!" the students could not take it anymore and tossed their schoolbags up and down, well except Ranma who thought about what the headmaster meant by "strange" happenings. Akane elbowed him lightly on his cheeks and woke him up from his daydreams. "Come on Ranma, let's go home" Akane said with a happy voice.   
  
They were walking back home, but Akane couldn't help but notice Ranma looking so ... down. "Say Ranma, what is wrong with you? If I had known you better, you would be the happiest person after what you heard" trying not to sound too concerned. "Akane, have you given a thought on what he meant by "strange" happenings"   
  
Before Akane had a chance to answer, they were interrupted by a sound coming from the bushes. Ranma with courage stepped forward expecting something to pop up and try to kill him or something. And Akane dropped to her defensive stance. "Oh! It's just Mister P" Ranma exclaimed. Akane heaved a sigh of relieve, "Thank god". Ranma threw P-Chan to Akane and continued walking home.   
  
When they arrived home, Kasumi Tendo who was sweeping the floor was surprised to see Ranma and Akane come back from school so early. "My, back home already? I hope you two didn't get suspended from school" Kasumi closed her mouth with her palm. "No, it's not that. By the way, has Nabiki one-chan gone home?" Akane asked. "No, she hasn't" Kasumi replied, "Why should she anyway, it's still curriculum time and she should be at school" "Nevermind, I'll explain everything later" Akane said, half-annoyed.   
  
During lunch, Akane explained everything to the whole family without Ranma's help. Ranma was silent and ate his food quietly, still having a thought about what the headmaster meant. He finally spoke up. "Uncle Tendo, you're a member of the town council right? Why do you guys decided to close Furinkan High?" Ranma sounded so soft as if he wanted it to be a whisper. Soun Tendo felt so panic-streaken as if he didn't know what to say. He picked up his chopsticks and put a shrimp into his mouth, then put down his chopsticks again, finally he said, "A lot of residents said they saw all the lights at Furinkan High switched on at night though there's no one in there except the caretaker. Some said they saw strange dark figures hanging around Furinkan High. Others said they saw UFOs flying above Furinkan High."   
  
All of them around the table were shocked to hear what Soun said, except Happosai who paid no attention to him and was still enjoying his food. Ranma suddenly stood up, with a serious face. Genma Saotome in panda form held up a sign saying "Where are you going?". "To Furinkan, to know what is going on" Ranma said with enthusiasm. "Wait, I'm coming with you" Akane also stood up, looking at Ranma"   
  
On their way to Furinkan High, they walk past Ucchan's and saw Ukyo Kuonji just about to open her shop. "Ran-chan, Akane, you want to be my first customers?" Ukyo said with a smile. "No, we're heading to Furinkan" Ranma said hesitantly. Though it's nice to have a big, delicious, round okonomiyaki before heading out, he decided it's wise not to waste any time. Ukyo gave them a confused look and Akane began explaining all she knew and why they're heading there. "Oh, in that case, I'm coming with you two. With this bad weather, I doubt business will be good anyway" Ukyo grinned.   
  
When they arrived at Furinkan High, they met Nabiki Tendo at the school gate. "One-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Akane. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find out what is the reason for closing the school" Nabiki said, fixing a frown. "Me and my friends "interviewed" some residents if they seen anything weird going around in this area and most of them said they saw ..." Before Nabiki managed to finish her sentence, Ranma interrupted. "We know what they saw "   
  
It's so obvious the real reason why Nabiki is here. The part she said about she's going to find out the reason for closing the school is correct, but she didn't mention she's going to sell the information (what she'll found out) for high prices and spend the money on ... anything. It's so easy to know what a money grub would do.   
  
"Wow, not bad for beginners. By the way, if you guys are thinking of going in, I think you ought to be careful. If the Town Council did decide to close the school, I bet they didn't do it just for fun. Bye then" Nabiki and her friends left the gate and continue interviewing.   
  
When Ukyo meant "bad weather" she wasn't joking. Storms thundered and the sky was still dark. Akane was getting a little scared and wonder if the school was haunted. Ukyo was wondering how long this will take, she definitely didn't want to open her shop much much later, she need money. And Ranma, well, he was just hoping it wouldn't rain.   
  
They then jumped over the gate and entered the building ... 


End file.
